


极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十五）

by muguahesigua



Category: SM - Fandom, 偶像, 妓女 - Fandom, 未来向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 15





	极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十五）

“宁展，你怎么总是慢半拍啊？”作为团里编舞队长的姜翰飞皱紧眉头。  
郑思齐擦了擦额前的汗水，“要不休息一会吧，我看大家都累了。”  
“行，那就休息20分钟。”  
大家正在练习室里为年末颁奖典礼排练特别舞台，不知道怎么回事，宁展频频出错，明明是团里的主舞之一。  
宁展靠在练习室坚硬的墙上，手里拿了瓶矿泉水，咕咚咕咚喝了几大口。  
郑思齐靠在他身边坐下，“你好像不在状态。”  
宁展把瓶盖拧紧，“有吗？”  
“嗯，从墨尔本回来的时候我就发现了。”毕竟是在一起生活了那么多年的兄弟，怎么可能发现不了。  
宁展低头，指腹一下又一下的捏着塑料矿泉水瓶。  
“是发生什么事情了吗？”郑思齐试探着问。  
宁展想了想，又抿着唇摇摇头，“……可能是最近太累了。”  
年末的确是他们最忙的时候，连轴转身体都有点吃不消，要呈现完美的舞台成员们精神也都是高度紧张的状态。  
大概是自己想多了吧，郑思齐拍了拍他的肩膀，“累了就多休息一会。”

晚上，五个人从练习室回到宿舍，煮了7包泡面当做宵夜。  
宁展说自己不饿，先进房间休息去了。  
郑木塔目瞪口呆，“这还是平时一个人能吃5桶泡面的宁展哥吗？”  
宁展把自己扔在床上，枕着柔软无比的枕头，睁眼看着前方，没有焦距，脑子里出现唐丽珍的声音。  
我们……是什么关系？  
他从没想过的问题，忽然被她这样问出来，他的第一想法就是逃避，因为他根本不知道该说什么。  
整个人简直比颁奖前公布名字的时候还要紧张百倍，以至于最后憋了半天只能吐出三个字，对不起。  
可是冷静下来之后，他也在问自己，自己和她到底是什么关系呢？

准备睡下的郑思齐听到有人在敲自己的房门。  
“进。”  
是宁展，他走到床对面的椅子上坐下来。  
“思齐哥，我有事情和你说。”  
……  
听完宁展的话，郑思齐叹了口气看着眼前这个自己最宠爱的弟弟，除了心疼他，还有点别的情绪，大概是嫉妒。  
“所以，你是怎么想的？”  
“我知道我们现在不能谈恋爱。”  
“我是问你内心的真实想法，况且公司规定的只是前五年不能谈。”  
宁展沉默了，自己的真实想法吗？  
“我不知道。”  
“喜不喜欢你都不知道吗？”郑思齐皱眉，这孩子当偶像当傻了吧。  
宁展烦躁的抓了抓自己的粉色头发，“就是不知道才来问哥的啊！”  
郑思齐无奈也捎带着心里有点火，“这种事为什么要来问我啊。”  
“算了，就是说啊，我为什么要来问哥啊，明明你也没什么经验。”喊完这一通，宁展起身离开了，还带着一股不知道哪来的怒气，重重的把门摔上。  
我也没什么经验！？郑思齐瞪着眼睛，“……这小子！”

帮妹妹盖好被子，唐丽珍坐在她的床边温柔的看着她，“等下次复检结束，我们就一起去龙华生活好不好？”  
妹妹眨着眼睛问，“我们要离开这里吗？”  
“嗯，离开这里。”  
“到时候，姐姐在锦江路上开家花店，你就在旁边的学校里上学怎么样？”她捏了捏妹妹鼓鼓的脸蛋。  
“好诶，姐姐去哪，我就去哪。”妹妹笑得一脸单纯。  
唐丽珍也扯出一个微笑，心里却有些苦涩，尽管有诸多不舍，可到了该下定决心离开的时候了。

宁展走后，郑思齐倒在床上盯着天花板发呆。  
她真的说了那样的话吗？  
郑思齐在感情方面比宁展要成熟的多，他忍不住想，如果她问的不是宁展而是自己，自己会怎么回答呢？  
一刀两断，永远不再联系是自己的作风，毕竟自己是队长，自己的肩上有什么重担要扛自己是清楚的。  
他眨了两下发干的眼睛，可是面对她的话，自己真的会这么决绝吗？  
不过现在关键的问题是，她没有问自己，她甚至都没给自己拒绝的机会。  
越想越觉得郁闷了。  
……  
算了，明天有排练今晚不能熬夜。一边  
这样想着一边闭上眼睛，好不容易睡着的他做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里唐丽珍和他来到公司地下的那个房间里。  
“宁展都和我说了。”  
她攥紧手指，“是吗。”  
“你就那么喜欢他？”  
“我……”  
在唐丽珍不知道该说什么时候，他伸出手臂把她抱在怀里。  
“还以为，你会更喜欢我一点。”  
“毕竟，我是你喜欢的偶像。“  
唐丽珍被这突如其来的拥抱弄的整个人都轻飘飘的，“你是……我一辈子都会喜欢的偶像。”  
“是吗？”  
他歪了歪头，嘴唇触碰到她的耳垂，“可我不想做你的偶像。”  
她的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红，想要躲避却被他紧紧的圈在怀里。  
“听到宁展说你对他说过的话的时候，我心里很难受。”  
“不知道那小子是真的苦恼还是只是想要炫耀。想到这儿，我就好嫉妒他。”  
“明明我不该嫉妒自己的弟弟。”  
他的语气温温柔柔的，还带着一点小委屈，“为什么不对我说那句话呢？”  
他的手从下面伸进她的毛衣里，用干燥的手指在她的腰侧摩挲。  
“对我说的话，我的回答是不会让你失望的。”  
唐丽珍被他摸的腿都发软，只能更紧的抱住他。  
就在他的手指一路向上，划过她一根根肋骨即将到达她的乳房的时候，他把手指拿了出来，还贴心的把被他撩上去的毛衣整理好。  
“明明我才是最先知道你妹妹事情的人。”  
“手术费却被那小子先付了。”  
他嘟囔着，明明一米八多高的男人此刻像是在撒娇，他把脑袋埋在她的颈肩，“好不甘心啊。”  
怀里的人不知道该说些什么，只好转头吻上他的侧脸。  
这个吻柔软的不像话。  
他从她肩膀上起来，眼神含笑，伸出手指抬起她的下巴，“一个吻好像不怎么够呢。”


End file.
